


Lace

by TiedToaDream



Series: If This is Death then I Want to Die [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Betty, F/M, Impact Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedToaDream/pseuds/TiedToaDream
Summary: Betty gives Jughead exactly what he needs.Riverdale Kink Week Day 4: Whips and Chains.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but thats what happens when you work 50 hour weeks.  
> Enjoy!

Jughead lost track of how many times the whip had connected with his skin. There had been no counting today. He was under strict orders not to utter a word that wasn’t his safe word and he was more than happy to oblige. The red marks that criss-crossed their way over his ass and down his thighs were so even they were comparable to lace.

  
A moan ripped from his chest as he felt the whip make contact with his skin. With every repeated motion he grew more painfully hard against the sheets. It had been nearly a month since he had felt right. The deep seated anger and anxiety ate away at him, gnawing him into a state of depression. He would push her away, hold her at arms length, even though she was what he needed her most.

  
The older they got the less and less often they seemed to be able to make time for themselves as a couple, let alone hours set apart for play. But when he truly needed it, Betty always seemed to sense it and within a week they would have a date. God, how he loved her, needed her.  
The next lash to his ass had him crying out, all of his muscles tensing so hard they trembled. The emotions coursing through him had him all but completely overwhelmed. She knew exactly how and when to strike, to give him what he needed. He could follow her pattern, sensing exactly when each hit would land.

  
When the next lash of the whip didn’t come, he froze.

  
“Color Juggy?” She asked, her voice an octave lower than normal. Her commitment to character in each scene was impressive. Although she’d given up on the wig when they were still in high school, her dominant persona was the same.

“Green.” He managed to croak, her voice gravely.

“Do you want me Juggy?” She asked, this time allowing a hint of longing to leak into the edges of her voice. “Do you need me?”

“Please.”

“Please what Juggy?” She teased, running just the tips of her fingers over his ass.

“I need you Betty,” He pleaded, his heart racing.

“You need me? How bad do you need me?”

“Baby please.”

“Hmmm,” She mused, smacking him on the ass. “Roll over.”

He complied eagerly, wincing in pain as the sheets made contact with the welts on his skin.

“Color check?” She asked, half a smile creeping across her face as she straddled his thighs. She was wearing nothing but black lace stockings and her hair in a tie, which Jughead longed to pull out of her hair.

“So green.” He assured her, grabbing her around the waist to pull her closer.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She smirked, grabbing ahold of his wrists. She pinned them over his head with ease, although there was no chance of him fighting back.

“I need you.”

Betty silenced him with a deep kiss, biting his lower lip. She allowed her body to drag across his length. She had completely avoided touching him up until this point, so even the slightest friction had him reeling.

She released his wrists and trailed her fingernails down his arms to his chest, leaving fine red marks behind.

“I love you Juggy.” She said, her voice softening. It was the only time her dominant persona ever wavered when they were playing.

“I love you.”

A small moan left her lips as she lowered herself onto him. That little moan sent all of the air out of his chest. She looked like a masterpiece on top of him, more beautiful than any piece of art. She started moving and every wire in his brain short circuited.

His eyes closed and his jaw clenched, everything he had been holding back building to a peak that held him on a dangerous edge. Every touch, every sound was like electricity coursing through his veins.

“Eyes on me baby.” She ordered, snapping him back to reality.

Jughead grabbed ahold of her hips, earning a scolding look. He groaned as he thrust into her in time with her motions. “Betty,”

“That’s perfect Juggy.” It was nearly a whimper. Her nails dug into the skin on his chest as her back arched. “Don’t stop.”

He tightened his grip on her hips, increasing his pace as she came undone on top of him.

“Come on baby, come with me.” She ordered. It was a demand he couldn’t refuse.

She collapsed on top of him, peppering his chest and neck with kisses as they both came down from their mutual highs.

“Are you okay?” She asked, resting her head on his shoulder as her fingers traced lazy circles over his chest.

“I’m okay,” He assured her, grabbing ahold of her hand. He pressed her knuckles to his lips in a soft kiss. “I’m better than okay actually, better than I have been for a long time.”

“You know I’m here any time you need me, right Juggy?”

“I know baby, I know.”

“How’s your ass?” She asked, her voice teasing but the question serious.

“I’m going to be sore in the morning but I’ll be fine.”

“I worry sometimes, about getting carried away.” She confessed, a rarity for her. Usually when they played, Jughead was the only one who got nervous in the dominant role. Betty, she was a bastion of composure.

“You never have, “ He assured her, meeting her eyes. “And I doubt you ever will. You know how to give me exactly what I need.”

“I’m going to grab some cream for your ass.” She decided, sitting up on the bed.

“Alright,” He groaned, rolling his eyes. It was his least favorite part, but he had to admit it did help with the soreness. He also suspected it was nearly her favorite.

“Roll over.” She ordered, her voice soft.

“As you wish.” He rolled over, the sheet clinging to his sweaty skin.

“You are going to be sore tomorrow.” She said, dabbing the cream onto the back of his thighs.

“Every time I feel it I’ll be thinking of you.” He teased, flashing her a smile.

“You’re insatiable.”

“It’s not my fault you’re that good.” He said, a hiss slipping from his teeth as she rubbed the lotion into his skin.

“I love you Juggy.”

“I love you too Betty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @writersgothic


End file.
